Love In The Time Of Ninjas
by KwonSangMi
Summary: Set some time after the Fourth Great Ninja War. A look at how each love story and each couple progressed now that the worst is behind them and the future is looking bright ahead. Multiple Story Collections-[Canon Couples and Fave Couples] **Chapter 3 is UP!**
1. Denseness Is Hereditary

**Author's Notes:** My first attempt at a fanfic. All of the events are set right after the war, some are set right after while others later. It really depends on what my brain cooks up. I would try to be as canon or as post-canon as possible. But there will be changes because deaths be damned!

So what I'm basically saying is, I'm like a dear in headlights here. I am begging, groveling and praying that you guys be gentle. Thankies!

 **Disclaimer:** My limits for illustrations only allow me to draw stick figures so, no, Naruto _is not mine._

* * *

 **Summary:** Between His denseness and Her attitude, everything was stalemate between them. That, and of course they were both cowards.

* * *

Title : **Denseness Is Hereditary**

Pairings : Minato and Kushina

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ Humor

Setting : Story-telling, a month after the war; Main Story, before the Third Great Ninja War.

* * *

 **Denseness Is Hereditary**

".. and right after that, Kaa-chan said she started liking her hair and she fell in love with Tou-chan." finished Naruto. Taking large relieved sips from the now cold tea in his hand, he welcomed the liquid down his throat the first time, thankful for the relief despite its now cold nature.

He was not able to flush out the remnants of _dango_ from his mouth and throat right after swallowing because of several curious, overly- excited, ultra-eager creatures he call friends. The girls thought that it might be fun to interrupt him and the boys in their 'bonding time' to pester him with details about his father, the Yondaime Hokage.

And after that, they thought it was even more fun to dig up details of the first thing most girls think about when they discover someone in a romantically involved relationship- _when, where, how did his father and mother first met._ Or questions somewhere along those lines.

Really, he was flattered that his friends are actually paying attention to his family and the knowledge that they are as excited about these new developments as he is brings a special kind of warmth. And that's what made him so forthcoming with the details of how their l _ove story_ started.

But they do not, under any circumstances, have any right to get in between a man and his food! Nor do they have the right to withhold his drinking capacities just so they can hear the rest of the story uninterrupted!

Nonetheless, he continued like the good friend that he is sans his tea and drinking capabilities. That and he did not want to find out how he would look like after three kunoichi are done with him if he ever decided to cut the story short. " _No make that a lot of kunoichi... and shinobi,"_ he bitterly thought. Looking around, it seems a lot of people have showed interest in the story.

The village was alive that very afternoon. In a few hours, the festival would start. Lanterns were hung, lights were lit up. The decorations, adding even more to the golden glow of the festivities that is to come.

* * *

One month after the war, after tending their wounds and mourning their losses, they were ready to celebrate and face tomorrow. It had never been easy. The transition right after their victory to the journey back home was hollow and empty. Yes, they had won. That in itself could really be a huge cause for celebration. But the instant the final blow was dealt and scores were settled, there was nothing but emptiness and sorrow. They lost a lot.

But now, the village is busier and livelier than it ever was. The streets were buzzing with shops, activities and people.

In fact, the streets were more crowded than before as the other four _Kages_ unanimously agreed that they mingle with their new found friends and celebrate their alliances in Konoha. These arrangements all happened in the after-war summit that all of the leaders attended save for the Hokage of Konoha herself who was not informed _accidentally._

Much to her dismay and scorn, everything was set and there was nothing she can do but say yes. But she had bargained that she would provide the venue, other than that, they can talk to her assistant. It is now up to the ever-responsible Shizune to keep up with everything needed for the said event. "I am so getting drunk tonight!" she mumbled while hauling the mountain of paperwork threatening to drown her.

* * *

Chouji suggested that they go to the Dango Shop for a change. Somehow, the boys of Konoha 13 gathered in the area near the one of the tallest poles in the village unknowingly. It was as if their subconscious have taken them there. The number of their group has gone to thirteen as they have to include Sai.

Sasuke, although not currently present at the moment, has returned to Konoha. He still has to serve the sanctions given by the Hokage and the village before he can leave or be given missions. Of course the rest of the village and some of their friends were still as reluctant as ever, but that's understandable.

Naruto stared at Chouji for quite some time, "Ne, why the Dango Shop? I was quite sure you were going to suggest Yakiniku-Q, _dattebayo!_ " Chouji just shrugged. "I'm craving for something sweet…"

"I read in a book somewhere that one only experiences cravings when they are pregnant". A silky soft voice suddenly popped out of nowhere causing Naruto and Kiba to jump several steps away from where it is coming from. "Is Chouji-kun perhaps pregnant?"

The question made Shikamaru and Neji smirk while Chouji almost choked on his chips. Sai, seemed to love playing the innocent and emotionally challenged person they once met before just to ruffle Chouji's feathers.

He has grown emotionally and mentally during the war that he can easily take advantage of his _innocent_ personality to pull jokes. Of course, those who became victims were mortified. Looking around, the bonds they've forged were much stronger now. And Sai was more than happy of the turn out.

"SAI! Don't just pop out of nowhere, ya know?! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Kiba snarled.

"Are you okay?" Worry evident in Sai's face. "Should I call Sakura-san for you? If you're suff—"

"It's okay Sai, it was just an expression…" Naruto added wearily.

"I know, I was just joking. Although… it would be funny to see Sakura-san using the defibrillator on Kiba." Everyone just sweat-dropped. _Does he even know how much of a sadist he is?_

Hence, they went to the shop in the midst of bickering, small talks and laughters.

* * *

The dark days now behind them. Everyone was having fun and he was enjoying a mouthful of sweet, sweet _dango_ together with his buddies before he was _forced and threatened_ by the girls, who suddenly wanted to have _dango_ as well, to give the story while giving him sweet words and well-masked glares.

"Naruto…" Ino started while still wiping the tears coming from the corner of her eyes. "… your Dad is so romantic… and he's handsome… and talented… and he's a hero… and, and—well you get the idea."

"It must've felt good to meet them both…" she added on a more serious note but with a smile on her face. The other girls could only sigh and nod in agreement. Sakura was afraid to talk as the dam she's trying to hold might suddenly break out.

She knew, or at least she had an inkling, what Naruto must've gone through. She was just glad that he was able to experience what it feels to have a family, even just for a short while. And not to mention they had the sweetest love story too. _Why is it that the best ones always end tragically?_ Call her weird and morbid, but she can say that even in their final moments, even though she wasn't there, she felt their love was surely beautiful.

"Did they kiss right after the rescue?" It was Ino again. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing. Even the guys were actually listening albeit impartially. It seems that many want to know the juiciest detail of the Yondaime's love life. He is mysterious after all. You can't blame them for being interested.

"I…uhh…" _Wait, did Mom told me about a kissing scene? She was pretty nervous but – urgh – why is this so confusing?_ Mentally pulling his hair out, he answered, "I… actually … don't know Ino. My mom neve—"

"They didn't" a voice interrupted. It was authoritative and full. One can easily discern that it constantly gave orders to others in such a hurried and calloused manner. The people collectively looked up to where the voice came from only to find their Hokage, leaning by the doorway with cheeks flushed most likely from alcohol consumption.

"They didn't …" she uttered again.

"Tsunade no Baa-chan, how would you know _dattebayo_?"

She smirked before and chugged down _sake_ from a cup they didn't notice before. "Jiraiya told me of course! And I was there in some of their moments too…"

Now, everyone was intrigued.

Here comes someone who actually knows and witnessed a lot things from the past. The girls' eyes perked up. Hinata was sporting a slight blush across her cheeks. And Naruto was sure, everyone listening, which was most of Konoha 13, had an interesting gleam in their eyes.

Prompted to continue by her current audience, Tsunade got into a comfortable sitting position as she squeezed between the girls and ordered _sake_ for everyone much to the shock and surprise of many. "Oh common, you're old enough now. You have my permission."

Some were of course reluctant. Others are tempted to try. Most sincerely thought that the Godaime is not setting a very nice example, but let it slide nonetheless.

Tongue loosened by several rounds of drinks and the sort of happiness she felt when she saw her ninjas gathering in one place, she decided to divulge if only to enlighten the young'uns of the 'proper' ways to woo a woman's heart by setting the Yondaime's moves as a bad example.

"That time the kidnapping happened, she was thirteen, he was fourteen. But they were both promising ninjas. The time was just so early and they were so young… so, no kissing-kissey happened. Nothing happened romantically actually-" collective sighs of disappointment were heard.

"-or the years after that. Though they became friends… best friends even."

Disappointment was clearly evident on Naruto's face. But he was reminded that they did end up together in the end so he might as well continue listening to the story.

"Her pride got to her first. It stopped her from confessing the things she told you." Tsunade pointed to Naruto. "While he, the one-in-a-millennium genius that he is, was as dense as the Rashomon summoned thrice." She sighed, clearly frustrated about what she remembered.

"Everyone around them knew that they would end up together. It's one truth about life that everybody believed… except for them."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

She, Uzumaki Kushina, who has never backed down from a fight from anyone , she who is feared by many for her tenacity and persistence… is scared.

Her eyes widened with her discovery. _Eh? Pfft! Scared? Of course not! The Uzumaki Kushina does not get scared!_ "Okay maybe a little" she admitted to herself. " It's 75 % pride and 25 % anxiety, that's it!"

"That's not it!" she wailed, flailing her arms around like an amputated goose. "Those percentages could have been the other way around! Why?! Why?! Why?! Wh—"

"Why what?" Suddenly interrupted by a gentle, baritone voice she had grown to love, she looked up startled only to be met by the most beautiful cerulean eyes. Those gazes that could pierce through her soul—or she was just being melodramatic because he caught her in the middle of one of her more psychotic episodes.

"Kushina, why what?"

"Eh? Eto—w-why…" her voice unsure. She was mentally castigating herself. _Why did he have to show up now of all times?!_

"Why?!" She said so loudly that it startled Minato. She continued flailing her arms while acting like a deranged lunatic. "Why, have you forsaketh thee O Capt'n, when my love is as deep as the deepest and darkest of oceans; strong as currents of untamed seas.." she continued her monologue for a while, hoping to convince a certain blond shinobi that she was up to no good again.

She heard him chuckle. It lightens her heart that she never fails to amuse him. And hearing his laugh, _Kami-sama!,_ she would go through the same embarrassment over and over again.

"What were you doing, if I may ask?" She can see the mirth in his eyes when he asked the question. He was always like this. Despite having too much interest, he would choose to ask politely. One of the many things she admired him for.

"Was… practicing for a play" hoping she was convincing enough.

"There's a play? I didn't know that you were participating on activities for the coming festival though."

 _Oh no!_ "I-it's not that! I was- was only trying to help th-those who'd be participating _dattebane!_ Yes, that's right! I'm lending a helping mouth." She added a nod for effect.

"Kushina, I think the correct term is 'helping hand'?" He politely corrected.

She had to roll her eyes at that.

"Well, _duh,_ I am going to use my speech to help them out, not my hands so I'm still technically correct." She muttered, feeling her need to justify herself and to cover up her momentary idiocy.

They were silent after that.

* * *

Kushina tried to take a peak out of him from the corner of her eyes and sighed. There were times when silence were comfortable between them. Ever since he saved her from those abductors many years ago, she started to see him in a new light... she started to see the world in new light, through his eyes, and it was wonderful.

But at that exact moment, the silence was awkward and tense. She could feel the tension radiating from both of them. It's as if there's a balance to be kept and if it gets broken, they might find themselves in more awkward situations. No one dared moved, or even talked as they continue to watch the wind blowing through the trees.

For Kushina, she was the one of the lucky few who was able to elicit full, face-on laughter from the usually cool, kind and composed blond _jounin._ And she want to keep it that way, even just for a while. Until the time comes Minato decides he wants to have someone in his life and she is properly put in her place in his life... as his friend.

After she was saved by Minato from her abductors, she know in herself that something unraveled within her. He had wormed his way into her heart within the few minutes that they were together. Chuckling while deciding that Minato, is indeed the fastest _shinobi_ whether he was at battle, or making her fall in love.

They became fast friends after. Their common friends are always teasing them whenever they are together. Deep down, she felt happy.

And every time he chose to reject a certain confession in his ever-polite manner, she can't stop the glimmer of hope that bubbles from within her. _There might be the chance for the both of us._

But nothing happened. After saying that he didn't want to lose her, he never made a move.

She had her pride. Mountains and oceans of it actually. She would never be caught confessing to any man, even if it _was_ Minato. And she had sworn this to the family name she had sworn to protect as well.

It was her pride that got in the way first. After all, guys were the first to make a move if they ever liked a girl. So waiting would only be the option.

Later she realized that it was more than pride holding her back. Sure, there is still a part of that notion but these days, it was more of fear. Fear that she might lose all of him, the only person she considered close to family and her first friend.

After the incident and they got closer, she reveled in the feeling of having someone around to care for you and remind you of the stupidest things. But it warms her inside. Being treated an outsider for too long, you crave for connection and he has given her that, even if they were _only clearly friends._

Then she grew impatient. She is an Uzumaki and she refuses to watch idly by at the sidelines without giving anything a shot. "Even if I can't confess, there must be something I can do to make him realize my feelings." She thought once before.

So, she decided to become more 'lady-like'. Gathering her friends, yes she had several now thanks to Minato. She decided to ask for suggestions. Coming clean in front of her closest friends have been nothing short of dreadful. But she has no other choice, she is never going to back down on what she has decided. That is being an Uzumaki, and it is her ninja way.

"Try to wear your hair down more often... you did tell us that he said it was beautiful," said Yoshino.

She blushed at that, suddenly remembering that night. "But it's too long and it gets in the way of-"

"Do you or do you not want him to notice you? Besides, it's not like you're letting it down on missions. Just when you're around him or you're around town."

"Oooh -shina! You would never know how long I have waited for this moment!" Kohari said while latching to her right arm. She had dreamy eyes on. And if it kept up, she was sure stars were going to shoot out of them. "And we...", pointing to Shiori, "... will help you get your new wardrobe. This is gonna be awesome!"

Shiori could just smile. But her demure behavior failed to hide the interest and excitement in her eyes. It was also the same for Mikoto who suggested that she should also learn how to cook. "Boys always appreciate women who _can_ cook. It also makes you good wife material."

And learn she did! After several weeks of knife cuts, fire encounters, three broken stoves, two kitchen explosions, she finally learned. Had she not been a _kunoichi,_ she would have been dead by now.

All of it was worth it though, not!

After all she went through, what did the dense idiot say? "It would be unfair if I was the only one you're making _bentos_ for Kushina. You should also share your talents to our other friends"

 _I learned to cook because I want to cook for you idiot!_

Curse him and his thoughtful nature! But he did say 'talents' though. _Does this mean it was delicious? Yarou! Not even commenting about my cooking!_ She had to smile despite herself.

* * *

However, three months of giving him _bentos_ whenever she can was clearly not enough motivation for him. So she decided on the next step her friends forced her to. Newer, more _feminine_ clothes, hair down, woman up. The third phase she can decipher and comprehend and pretty much act out perfectly. She's not just sure about the first two.

And yet, here she was, waiting for him to finish his meeting with the other high ranking _shinobi_ and the Hokage. Clutching her _bento_ firmly, she watched as everyone piled out from the hall, all the while looking for a blond head.

When she saw him, she hurriedly got up from her spot from the tree to meet him. She was about the greet him when he passed her by to continue walking towards the spot she once occupied.

Jaw-dropped, a million thoughts running her mind, she made her way back grudgingly. She was a little disappointed that he didn't recognize her. It was still her, the same hair, same face. Only the clothes were different.

She was about to start a full scale war with her friends when they suggested she wear a black midriff tube top underneath her black mesh shirt and white flare shorts. They needed to compromise on the bottom part because there was no way in hell she is wearing a skirt. Instead of her standard ninja sandals, they made her wear above-ankle boots. The outfit she had on, showed most, if not all, of her legs. And a part of her torso can be seen through her mesh top.

They also have to practically wrestle her just to keep her still for her makeup. When all was done, she had to admit she looked good. Kind of bad-ass but with a feminine touch. It gave her confidence.

Confidence that came crumbling down the moment he passed her by.

 _You'll look beautiful my ass! He didn't even notice me much less recognized me!_

Grudgingly, she went where he was currently positioned, shoved the _bento_ to his hands and walked away fuming.

After she told her friends about what happened, most of them laughed.

"And here I thought you were going to comfort me _dattebane._ "

"Gomene Kushina, but you shouldn't have that dejected look on your face. There's always a next time."

Yes, there's a next time. The question is if she still wants to go through that kind of embarrassment next time.

* * *

The girls were traveling back to Konoha from their mission. It was an all-girl team lead by Mikoto. Their mission was to act as bodyguards for the wife a certain _daimyo_ by acting as her servants.

They were required to were the standard uniform from the place which was too constricting and too feminine for Kushina's liking. But they were able to succeed in apprehending the assassin who was certainly not expecting them.

The lady of the house was certainly pleased that she let them have the servants' outfit as a little gift for their services. One look and one wouldn't think that it was something worn by servants. The kimonos were customized according to their personality it would seem. That was their very first thought when it was handed to them.

"I thought we were going to play servants. From the looks of it, the _kimonos_ feel like we're going to somewhere important," she remembered Kohari said.

Because it looked good, they had voted unanimously with the exception of her, that they should wear it back instead of their ninja garb. It was a stressful mission and they were not really pressured to go back so they can just walk instead of flit through trees.

When they arrived, some of their ex-classmates were on gate patrol. And he was there as well, smiling and talking with his peers.

As they got closer to the gates, the boys noticed their presence and were momentarily stunned for a bit. Kohari and Shiori were talking too animatedly to notice while Mikoto was impassive. She, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Sure they said she was beautiful with her dark green kimono. It was beautiful with its gold accents and hand stitched gold designs. Her _obi_ was textured with different design patterns to match as well.

She felt beautiful when she wore it. But under the scrutinizing gaze of Minato, she wasn't so sure.

No one spoke until Choza asked for their papers and identification. "Wow! You guys sure you're from the mission? You all look beautiful."

They all mumbled some sort of thanks to their friend.

When she looked at Minato, he smiled. She can't help but feel the butterflies within her. "That's a nice _kimono_ Kushina, it makes you look... different" he said with a smile.

There was nothing wrong with the way he said those things but she can't help the disappointment she's feeling. Why can't he say those words to her directly. It's not gonna kill him to compliment her and not the _kimono._

She sighed again. Reminiscing those times sure could be pretty painful. When you're trying your best to get the guy notice you as a woman and not have any results after all your hard work can be very disheartening.

Cooking, wearing more feminine clothes, showing she cared as much as she can, going out of her way all the time, is it not enough? Maybe, because if it is, she would get a reaction or comment or answer from him. Even if it's rejection.

She is hopeless...

* * *

He is hopeless. Utterly, completely and devastatingly hopeless. He could no longer deny what's been staring and screaming at him right at the face. He can only castigate himself too much for his superb _denseness_ but it wouldn't change a thing.

Judging from the number of times Kushina have sighed at his side to the number of times he saw and let his opportunities pass him by, oh he was really hopeless.

He came to her side with every intention to confess and ask her to go out with him, on a formal date, with romantic setting and everything. Heck! He was even already fastforwarding his thoughts to the future, their future together.

But the moment he laid eyes on that gorgeous hair of hers and that beautiful face, all his courage drained away. The previous comments he made and every move he has done before has come back and haunt him.

So there he stayed by her side, pondering what to do next, how to broach the delicate subject that might tip the balance of their friendship.

When friends started teasing them, he paid no mind. Sure, they were always together but it would be disrespectful to say anything that isn't true so he kept his mouth shut. Little did he know that those times would be the source of his little happiness. Every time, they teased them, he would envision himself with her and decide that it is not such a bad place to be.

The night he saved her, he almost lost his cool. The kidnappers were already at the edge of the country and was nearing the borders. It would be too late then and she would have been lost forever from the village.. from him. It brought pain that prompted both stealth and speed he would be known for in the future.

The first time he saw her, what captured her was her hair, then her passion. There she is. Someone who have fire in her soul and pure determination to conquer odds. It was refreshing to just watch her from the sidelines. He would never admit it, but he was inspired by her. She unknowingly drove him to work harder and be better.

Every time she went out to face her detractors, he always made it a point to follow and make sure she would be fine. He knows she will be.

She always was, until that night. She was so lost and the fire she once had in her eyes was gone.

 _I came to save you._

 _You'll be alright now._

And when she smiled with recognition, something within him snapped and relief broke into every pore of his body along with another foreign and warm feeling. She smiled for him that night. It was also the first time he had the guts to compliment her hair.

Kushina sighed again and he was reminded that there is still that one big issue he needs to face. Being clueless and dense for almost five years is unbecoming of him. He needs to get it done now or he would forever be regretting the chance.

Had it not been for his friends, he would never be considering these things, and would continue losing his insanity slowly.

* * *

"..nato! Minato! Oi Minato!"

"Wh-what?" He answered snapping out of his daze.

Ikkaku sighed, clearly frustrated that his friend was not listening to him. "Okay, spill it! What were you thinking about?"

"Me? Nothing, I was ju-just.."

"You were just what Minato?" Choza have been interested in hearing what was preoccupying the genius' mind. He had to endure half an hour of droning from Ikkaku's stories. Any other voice right now would be a very welcomed element for his ears.

"I was just thinking about this recipe that Kushina taught me a while ago."

"Oh! So you were thinking about food!"

"No Chouza..." Shikaku interrupted. "He was thinking about the person that is connected to the food." Minato's eyes widened while Chouza and Ikkaku's mouth formed an 'o' comprehending the meaning behind the statement.

"I-ie, it's not like tha-"

"It would be safe to assume that the dish involves a lot of stirring from the pot in a constant clockwise rotation, yes?" Everyone looked at Hiashi with wide eyes, then to Minato, then to his hand, finally understanding.

"Yes, how did you-"

Hiashi then pointed to his hands. "It seems that you were too preoccupied to comprehend that you are now in this office and not in Kushina-san's kitchen, nor are you holding a spatula on a pot but your brush on the parchment."

"Eh?!" He immediately withdrew his brush from the parchment which was now soaked in ink because of the continuous circular motions he was doing earlier.

"Gomenasa- I didn- I wasn- I-.."

"It isn't like you Minato. These days you're always distracted. Is something bothering you?" Concern was now evident on Chouza's face.

"It's not something Chouza, it's someone."

"I still don't understand how Kushina is connected to this." Minato was trying to find a good defense point. It seems that his fellow shinobi have decided to make him their main prey for the day.

He noticed his slip of tongue. And Shikaku smirked. "I didn't say it was Kushina."

The rest of the _shinobis_ from their side of the office was snickering. They have long noticed the special way Minato treats his best friend. He was a responsible person but Kushina is the only one who can make him break fractions of their rules without her and him knowing it.

"If you don't get to her, somebody will Kid, and you will lose your chance. Women are troublesome that way."

"But I don't really know what you're talking about. Kushina and I are just friends. Besides, I don't even think she likes me like _that._ "

Hiashi sighed. "Is that what this is? Cowardice? You never came from a great clan, true but you are a highly esteemed _shinobi_ that is valued in this village."

"People and kids look up to you, you know. How would they feel if they find out that their hero is a coward?" snickered Ikkaku.

"And dense to top it all off."

Minato is not liking his situation at all. He was being cornered. And there is no escape from this situation.

"So you refuse to admit to yourself that this… confession of yours is inevitable?" For the first time since the entire conversation started, Fugaku, who was just listening chimed in. He was clearly frustrated at how adamant Minato is with his refusals.

"Remember that time he was such in a bad mood because someone complimented Kushina's cooking?"

"Yeah, but Minato said that Kushina should share her skills to others. I guess she followed his advice."

Shikaku nodded and continued presenting 'evidences'. "And there was also that one time he glared at some random villager the first time Kushina wore a dress."

Chouza laughed. "I don't think it happened only once though."

"I only saw it once..." added Ikkaku while shuddering, "… but I never want to be in the receiving end of that glare. You were scary."

At that moment Minato's eyes could literally pop out from their sockets. Has he really been doing those things before? Apparently, his ever observant peers were able to notice the things he couldn't.

"And then there was that time when he was so close… so close to kissing Chouza's hair."

Everyone within the group stopped what they were doing as if suspended in time and looked at Minato weirdly. Even the stoic Fugaku and the cold Hiashi could not help but look at him.

"No offense man, but you really crept me out when you did that to my hair" Chouza wistfully said.

Minato did remember that time. He didn't know what possessed him to want to touch and smell Chouza's hair. Well, maybe he did, in hindsight. It was almost as if his subconscious took over for a moment and the saner part of himself allowed it for a second.

He could've died of embarrassment right then and there. _What was I thinking? Wait! I was—_

"You were thinking about her weren't you?"

It was more really of a statement than a question. It was a fact being stated. And he could only widen his eyes a bit more, if that was possible. How could have he not read the signs. Although Chouza's hair was several shades brighter than hers, it still reminded him of Kushina. He was surely thinking of her that time.

Well, he did but he ignored it thinking that it was just a phase brought by the sudden closeness of a female specie. He had to admit though, Kushina was more than that.

With a certain resolve, he stood up and walked to the door. " I… I have to go."

The others could only collectively sigh. Ikkaku beamed. And Shikaku could only say, "Finally! What a drag."

* * *

"Shina~…"

"Hmmm?" Kushina sighed again.

"I—uh—I have something to… uhm… say."

"What's wrong Minato?" She demanded, her voice stern and worried at the same time.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "We've known each other for a long time and we've been friends for a long time. But I—I don't… want to be your friend anymore" he breathed. _Wait, that didn't sound right._

Kushina held her breath and let the words sink in. When it did, her reaction started from her blurry eyes and suddenly it was anger, brewing and bubbling up to the surface. "What?!" How dare him! Who does he think he is to decide on his own that their friendship should end?!

Was it her? Did he finally noticed that she liked him and want to keep his distance away? Her anger was replaced with fear. And with that, her tears started to fall also.

Minato was startled by her tears.

In her soft voice she said, "So you want to end our friendship?"

"Yes—no I mean no. That wasn't what I meant. It was supposed to come out different!"

"Explain then, Minato. Is it me? Is it my hair? You said it was beautiful but you might have realized by now it isn't" she said in a dejected tone.

"It might be because of my voice, right?", she continued to supply probable reasons. "They say I'm too loud. Or perhaps it was my cooking?" She was really crying now. But she did so silently. She fought to keep her voice even and made sure her head was down. Maybe if she knew why, it would hurt less.

"Kushina, it's not—"

"Or maybe because of my dream to become a Hokage? Please Minato, you know I never was a competition to you from the start."

"What? No of course not! Why would you even think that Kushina?" He was clearly startled at where this conversation was going. He never knew that she was this insecure and unsure. And somehow he felt that he had something to do with it.

"Then why?!" She tried to control it but her voice was really breaking now. "My presence… is it… really that… suffocating?" From her sitting position, she hugged her knees and bended her head to muffle her sobs and hide her tears even more.

Minato didn't know what to do. How could everything be so wrong with just one statement? It was heartbreaking for him to see her curled up in his side like this. He encircled her in his arms and drew him close to his chest.

He could feel her shaking because of crying. He had no idea what to do so he just rubbed his hands back and forth her back in an attempt to comfort her while still hugging her.

Kushina, on the other hand, has never been more confused. If he doesn't want to be friends, then why was he hugging and comforting her. As she tried to calm herself, she asked "You at least owe me an explanation, _dattebane._ "

Minato's hand froze at that. He was having a hard time trying to find the right words. After several moments, he sighed and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry. The words I want to say… it didn't come out right."

"And I'm sorry for making you cry. I never want to see you sad Kushina… it hurts me." She gasped.

There was no turning back now. He have to be truthful all the way if he want to make things right. "And it hurts me even more that I'm the one causing it."

"I want to put an end to our friendship not because of your hair. Like I said, it's beautiful. And it has grown to be more beautiful over the years." Indeed it was beautiful, and he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head.

"Minato?"

"And it's also not because of your voice. In fact, I want to keep hearing it for the rest of my life. You might be loud, but because of that… I can easily find you even when your miles away." He chuckled at that. "The moment you open your mouth, even without looking, I know it's you, and I can't help but smile."

"It would never be about your cooking. I'm just afraid though, that if others knew you were such a good cook, you might not be able to cook for me anymore." He added in sad tone.

"That's not true. I will always find time to cook for you. Even if we're not friends… you're still my life savior." She looked up to him from his chest when he said that. And Minato held his breath. The sight before him was so achingly beautiful. Her cheeks, tear-stained. Her eyes shining, fresh droplets threatening to fall.

He wiped it away gently and kissed her forehead. He have been bold with his actions and so far Kushina doesn't seem to mind. It felt so right that he want to continue doing so.

"I was in awe by you when you declared that you wanted to become Hokage. I started admiring your passion and dedication since then. So, don't you ever think that you are beneath me or anyone else. I would tell you this. You are brave and strong in every aspect."

He was staring into her eyes when he said it and there is no denying the sincerity of his words. It makes her want to cry more. Is this going to be his goodbye? For the last time, would he want to make me feel worthy and good?

"And it will never be about your presence. I thrive in your existence. I… I—I need you, Kushina" he said in a low breathy voice as if choking out the words. The degree of his need for her was unknown to him before, until now. Until it slapped him so hard in the face. Stressing every word to make her understand. "Just thinking about losing you and not being able to see you again drives me crazy. I don't want to lose you."

 _I don't want to lose you._

It came back to her instantly. "Then why… why are you cutting things between us?"

"I never said I was."

"I wanted us to stop being friends because I wanted us to be _more_." Hoping that he sounded more confident than he actually felt, he tried to gather more courage for the next things he were about to say.

"More?"

"Yes. I wanted us to be more than _just_ friends." Her eyes widened at that and the tears started forming again as comprehension dawned.

Minato was alarmed by this but he pressed on nonetheless. He needed to say these things now.

" Kushina, I love you, okay? I'm _in love_ with you. And I know that I was really stupid for not noticing it before but…" Her eyes widened even more as Minato trailed off with his rambling, probably due to anxiety.

The moment he uttered those words, everything else became a blur and she didn't have the capacity to hear other things anymore.

"… but of course if you're not comfortable I mean I'd still be your friend. We can forget that this happened. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. I love you too much to let that happen. You just ha—"

He stopped talking when he felt her tackle him with a hug causing him to release his other arm from her back to support them and make sure they don't fall.

 _There it was again, he said he loved me again!_

"Baka! There's no need for that _dattebane!_ What took you so long…"

"So… you mean…?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't that clear, but he has this strong positive feeling of happiness enveloping him. He needed to make sure though.

"Yes Minato… I want to be more with you too." She smiled. Tears of happiness forming from her eyes.

Minato blinked before he pushed of the arm supporting them and hugged her fiercely with a force as he let the feelings overwhelming him flow through her. She was already laughing with that voice of hers he loved to hear so much.

"And Minato?... I love you too."

It was all he needed before he lowered his head to have his lips meet hers in a clumsy first kiss. They were both inexperienced on the matter but it was their first. It was enough to make it special. It was inexperienced but it didn't lack passion and sweetness.

It didn't take long before they found a good rhythm between their lips. His hand reached to the nape of her neck, tracing her long tresses along the way, while his other hand held her back firmly. Her hands somehow moved from his chest to his back, holding him closer.

For the need of air, they had to pull apart. Cheeks flushed, breaths short, Minato placed his forehead against hers.

"Would, you like to go to the festival with me tonight?"

He said it in such a gentle and loving way that all she did to answer him was to kiss him again.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Tsunade was long gone and the younger ones were left to ponder on the story. Naruto was happy as he could add more things to what little information he knew about his parents under the category " Romantic Encounters".

"I just can't believe my Dad was that dense though…"

Shikamaru just smirked at that statement. _Oh the irony._

"If you call your Dad dense Naruto, then what would you call yourself?!" Kiba irritatingly asked.

"What are you saying, I'm not dense!"

"Yeah right! …"

His friends continued their arguments while others were trying to stop them but Chouji could only sigh. He could still not get over the fact that his father had an almost romantic encounter of his own with the Yondaime.

Crazy things love make people do.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know, it's too long. But I wanted to establish a good foundation for the rest of the stories. That would be my official statement as to why this is too long. (The real reason was because I got carried away- nope I didn't say that.)

Nyways, those who don't know the other characters:

 **Ikkaku and Kohari** \- Iruka's parents (they are older by several years compared to others in the flashback story)

 **Shiori** \- I don't really know what name to give Ino's mother.


	2. What You Left Behind

**Author's Notes:** Trying on humor and failing miserably, horribly and anything that rhymes or bears the same meaning as the words before.

" _Italicized"_ words are flashbacks.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** In my _Infinite Tsukuyomi'ed_ world, maybe. But sadly this is reality and Naruto is not mine in this reality.

* * *

 **Summary:** There are two types of pervert in _Konahagakure_ —those who run around in baths with perverted books and silver to white hair and those who call themselves _**husbands.**_

* * *

Title : **What You Left Behind**

Pairings : Shikaku and Yoshino

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ Hurt / Comfort

Setting : One week and a half after the war

* * *

 **What You Left Behind**

There are two types of pervert in _Konahagakure_ —those who run around in baths with perverted books and silver to white hair and those who call themselves _**husbands.**_

And there are also two types of husbands in Konoha—those who knew from the very beginning that they can't hide anything from their wife so they did not dare try and those who were sure they can actually deceive their beloved and take their secrets to the grave. Unfortunately, this fact is known to husbands only.

Apparently, Nara Shikaku belonged to the latter.

For wives though, there were never categories for secretive husbands to begin with. They just knew.

"Your stack of _colorful_ paraphernalia…" she said as she gently ran her fingers through the granite stone for fallen heroes, "… I knew about them… from the first magazine to the latest one, I knew of each one."

"How dare you send your son to do the dirty work for you?" Her voice had a tinge of accusation but it was gentle.

Shikaku must've thought that the kitchen is a safe enough hiding place to put his wooden box of 'material' in the cupboard. Apparently, he had forgotten that his wife actually cooks food and uses the kitchen.

* * *

It's been six days, thirteen hours, twenty-seven minutes, and fourteen seconds since they laid their dead to rest. And she never cried. She didn't.

" _Mom, let it out."_ said Shikamaru, but she refused to listen.

Yoshino didn't shed a tear when she received the news from her own son one week ago after they went home from the battle. Nor did she wept when the names were engraved to the stones, marking the passing of their greatest heroes and protectors.

She didn't cry. She refused to. Why would she? She is a war veteran and survivor. She is a strong woman and a _jounin_ and the wife of a _jounin_ commander and high ranking officer. Wars would always have casualties, this she knows by heart.

She did, however, clean the entire house until everything was spotless almost two times a day. The medical encyclopedia of the family was up to date. The deer shed that was once full of dust of various types and unusable tools are now practically shining.

" _You going out?" she asked Shikamaru._

" _I got a feeling you might scrub me shiny if I stay here" she raised her eyebrows at that. "The floors and walls are complaining mom… there would be nothing left by the time you're done." And with that he head out of their home._

In the span of one week, she accomplished a lot of things she wasn't able to do during that many years. It wouldn't take a genius to see that she is trying to distract herself. Keeping hands busy, the brain preoccupied and the heart indifferent was apparently a good way to not let the sorrow creep in.

That worked for a good three days or so.

* * *

But it was her son's conversation with his bestfriend that broke her down.

" _How's your Mom taking it?" the plumper boy asked._

" _Bad."_

" _My mom said so too... said she looked too okay to actually be" added Chouji as he moved another shougi piece._

 _Shikamaru breathed in then out. "She… she kinda… built this wall, you know. To keep the pain at bay. But she's kinda pushing me away too."_

 _Yoshino didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation. She was bringing a tray of snacks for her son and their guest. Of course, Shikamaru would know that what she was doing does not exactly signify of her being okay._

 _Shikamaru moved his piece when Chouji answered "She's a strong woman, your mom… she'll come around."_

* * *

Remembering it made her heart ache even more.

And as she sat there in her husband's tomb, crying almost a week's worth of tears, she remembered several things about the man she had chosen to love.

" _Getting married is troublesome." He said with a small smile on his face and gentle loving eyes directed to one brunette jounin._

"Hmmm… but you ended up marrying me still." She's one of the few people who can actually read the meaning between every 'troublesome' word he chose to utter. It seems that this habit have been useful when dealing with their son as well.

 _Sated and content after love making she suddenly remembered one fact that she read somewhere. "They say that a deer symbolizes grace and gentleness."_

" _And?" When his wife tries to tell him facts, there is always something more that she wants to say._

" _You're a deer herder but all you have is that lazy grace of yours… and you're never gentle in battle or things otherwise" she explained, mirth evident from her eyes as she teased her husband._

 _Trying his best to look really disappointed, he said "Now that's offending, one's wife should be supportive you know?"_

" _But that's okay…"_

" _What's okay?"_

" _You know…" she started as she rose from his chest to face him properly. Then her face descended to the spot below his ear, giving it a wet and teasing kiss._

"… _I've never… really… preferred… gentle" she said as she continue trailing kisses from his neck down to his bare chest._

 _The only answer he had was a husky groan._

"I never really told you, but your scars, they were sexy to me." Fresh tears started to form in her eyes again but she couldn't suppress the smile forming. She said he was never gentle but she lied. Every look he gave to his son and to her was full of gentleness, love and pride.

* * *

" _Having a kid would be a drag."_

 _His words when she told him that she's two months long. But she had to smile despite that. She couldn't mistake the look of worry he had on his face._

" _Worried?"_

 _He was surprised at her question._

 _Right then she figured out what's worrying him. "You'll be a fine father" she smiled reassuringly._

"I told you didn't I, you'd make a fine father." Looking at her son, no one can argue about that fact. And if anything, it made her love him more. "Back then, there wasn't anything you couldn't do… well except cook a decent meal."

"… _you know what they're like. You can never figure them out. You never know where you stand with them. The smallest things could put you in their bad side. Always playing little mind games with you. Trying to make you do what they want. They're just a big pain basically_ _"_

 _She had to smile about her son's comment behind the shoji door. Now, how would his husband answer that when he had the same belief as his son? This she needed to hear._

" _No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will always show her gentle side to the man that she loves."_

She smiled a bittersweet smile remembering that conversation. It wasn't her intention to eavesdrop at all. "You became a father of one fine _shinobi_ Shikaku. And for that I'm forever grateful."

* * *

As she sat there with Shikaku, for several hours finally letting her tears flow after a week of holding it back. It's high time she gave her beloved husband the letting go he deserves.

Now she realized, she was also a woman who lost the man she loved. She is a mother And she is the wife of Shikaku. Not the merciless and highly intelligent tactician extraordinaire Nara Shikaku. But the dear herder, lazy _shogi_ master, and gentle loving father and husband she so loved unconditionally.

" _Did you know that was one other thing a deer symbolizes?"_

" _Is this one other ploy to get me back to bed?"_

" _Troublesome woman…" he muttered under his breath. "There actually is and it's also one meaning that I fully believe in."_

" _And pray tell what that is…" She's quite curious as to what her husband could actually add to what she told him the other night. And Shikaku blatantly ignored a subtle hint of actually 'going back to bed'._

 _He smiled that gentle smile of his before answering. "Unconditional love."_

So for all the she should be and all that she is, she cried. Letting her tears flow along with her feelings of grief, sorrow and longing, she wept.

And ironically, at that moment, she felt her heart free. Free of the burden and responsibility that most people have seen her for. She was no longer a strong woman with a certain label, she was just _his troublesome woman._

"Thank you, Shikaku, for everything."

" _I love you"_

" _I love you"_

" _Always"_

" _With no conditions"_

* * *

It warmed her heart that her husband actually had the decency to try and hide the little stuff he left behind.

But what he doesn't realized is that he left something else, _something that is not perverted,_ something bigger and greater.

"You know the Raikage and the Tsuchikage actually wrote to the household personally." She was actually surprised when she received it earlier that morning when she made the decision to actually mourn for her husband.

They detailed the many contributions that her husband and son have done for the war. And she couldn't find the words to express her pride.

"You left Konoha a comprehensive Medical Encyclopedia that even the Godaime herself is very impressed with." she said as she wiped the fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"You gave the entire shinobi world with a warning not to mess with the village when you showed them that there are many people like you who are not only skilled at war but who also carry _The Will of Fire._ And you…" her voice came out broken so she made and effort to clear her throat as if talking to an actual person in front of her.

"…you left everyone with a hope of a better future not just for Konoha but for the rest of the _Shinobi_ world. I don't get to say this much because I know that you know… But just this once Shikaku, allow me to say, that I'm tremendously and very proud of you.

"You left Shikamaru with someone that he can look up to. You gave him a back to look unto every time you go to work and a path to follow. As a mother, I couldn't have asked for anything. Although… you might be missing your son's wedding and your future grandkids as well. But I'll enjoy every single moment for you."

"And you… you left me with a wonderful son, that I didn't know what I did to deserve. You gave me good memories to last a lifetime even if you don't know that. And you left your heart behind with me."

"And I thank you that it was me you chose to share it with."

She touched her fingers to her lips and touched the stone with her hand in a form of kiss.

"I'll take care of it, your heart, until I see you again." Then she suddenly remembered what her husband told Shikamaru the day she _interrogated_ him. "And Shikaku…" she added with a very sweet fake smile, " you better be ready for a real beating when I see you again."

The wind blew ruffling the newly arranged bouquet she brought, removing several petals. She looked around seeing it was almost dusk as the sky is tinged with a fiery orange.

With a calming breath she stood up and looked at her husband's grave. "I'll be visiting you again soon."

"I love you" she whispered. "Always. With no conditions."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Shikamaru Nara!"

Shikamaru's entire being froze with the hair chilling sound that is the voice of his mother. He was about to take his father's stash from the cupboard sensing that his mother was not home and it might be safe for him to take it out without being seen.

He had told her of the stash yesterday. But a promise is a promise, even if it involved not-so-innocent material. And he was willing to bet in with his genius mind that his mother have not seen it yet.

"What do you think you're doing in my cupboard?!" Yoshino asked half furious half curious.

"I really don't think it's something you want to see mom" he reasoned. Besides, his mother would never be too concerned about menial things like these. Stuff like these are not worthy keepsakes at all.

"Are you going after your father's stash?"

"Yes, because I don—"

"Leave it."

"What?!" Shikamaru looked nothing short of shocked.

"Leave it Shika…" she said in a gentler tone. "Unless… unless you want it for yourself?" She added with a teasing smile on her face. "Is my boy growing up?"

"What? No! Mom I'm no—"

"Of course you aren't. I have a feeling that you prefer blondes than brunettes. And most of your father's _possessions_ have brunettes in them.

Shikamaru could only open and close his mouth trying to find a good thing to say just as to not agitate his mother. _How did she? Blondes? Where did she get that idea? Why is she…?_

Several questions are currently in Shikamaru's mind that Yoshino could almost hear her son come to the conclusion of one phrase— _Women are surely troublesome and complicated to boot!_

"Just leave it Shika… the cupboard would feel a little empty without them" she smiled.

Finally convinced that his mother's okay, he left the stash with a resigned sigh. At least he doesn't have to debate whether he is going to burry, burn or let the deer eat it.

There were two main reasons why she could never part with everything related to her husband even if Shikamaru tried to sneak and hide it.

One is because it was a part of her husband. She promised to love him with no conditions and that means it includes the parts that are not so pleasing to her.

And two is because most of the pictures really do resemble like her. Even in her husband's fantasies, at least there was a part of her. Who was she to complain? Besides, they have had more _wonderful_ nights because of those.

* * *

 **A/N** : The location of the stash is not something I'm sure of I can't exactly remember. Although I've read somewhere that is was in the office. But I think it is funnier (trying on humor again) to put it somewhere in Yoshino's "territory."

Shikaku and Yoshino aren't really well known. But I love this pair since they were able to raise a good son. And yes, I cried while writing this. Remembering how Shikaku died made my heart hurt even more. I never actually cried knowing that he's dead while watching the anime. My undoing was when the scene changed to Shikamaru. I CANNN'T.

*cries in the corner*

Please do review and feel free to comment, just don't crucify me.

 **Next Pairing:** Chouji Akimichi and Karui


	3. Recipe For Love

**Author's Notes:** _"Italicized"_ words are took a really long time to update, so for those waiting I apologize and would like to say thank you as well.

 **Disclaimer:** In my _Infinite Tsukuyomi'ed_ world, maybe. But sadly this is reality and Naruto is not mine in this reality.

* * *

 **Summary:** She projects herself as a self-assured woman with confidence that could be intimidating. But that's not always the case. His full and rounded physical nature was a complete opposite of his lack for confidence. But that was before. What brought them together? Food… naturally.

* * *

Title : **Recipe For Love**

Pairings : Chouji and Karui

Rating : T (for language)

Genre : Romance/ Fluff

Setting : Two and half years after the war

* * *

 **Recipe For Love**

Karui had never want to hurt someone so much in her life than she does now. Okay, scratch that. Maybe she is exaggerating.

"Let me rephrase that… I never thought I could find someone I want to punch as much as Omoi" she muttered to herself.

The hairs on the nape of her neck raised when she heard a voice. "Talking about me again… it would be bad if you keep talking about me." She raised her eyebrow at that.

A nerve formed in her forehead when she heard what he had to say next. "What if you fall in love with me? …What if all the girls find out about it? …What if they don't want to be around me anymore? What if I die because I could not marry… since no one would want to be with me because they heard of you? What if…?"

Omoi continued his indistinct murmurings of what ifs and it's getting hard for her to maintain the cool and composed demeanor she had to practice for two months for her new role as ambassadress and personnel in-charge of Kumogakure- Konohagakure relations.

She need to talk before she punch the living daylights out of her former partner now turned right-hand man of the Raikage. "Omoi…?" she tried to put as much poison in her voice as possible.

No dice. "OMOI!"

"What?! I might get deaf with you yellin'. What if it threatens my efficiency and performance of du—"

"Okay, first of all, I need to actually have positive feelings towards you for me to fall in love with you," she huffed.

"And second of all, we're FAMILY! EEEW!"

Omoi still continued his pessimistic monologue about how every situation that could easily lead him to dying. Gods help her. She is the one who is going to kill him if he's not going to stop.

She was about to unsheathe her sword when a cheery and warm voice spoke from behind. "Anou… Karui-san?"

"Yes?" while still glaring daggers at Omoi.

"I'm Chouji—Akimichi Chouji. I'm the new envoy sent by Konohagakure for this quarter's Hidden Village Meetings".

Peace between nations were kept and the hidden villages conduct a quarterly meeting to update each village of their plans and future steps in furthering their relations for the better. She was assigned as the envoy and guide to the ambassador Konahagakure was sending.

 _Finally._ The person she'd been waiting for has arrived. Now she found a new target to kill. How dare this ambassador let her wait more than the time that was indicated. Even if the five hidden villages were at peace, she would not have any second thoughts about killing other _ninjas_ , especially one that let her wait this long that made her the subject of Omoi's ranting.

She was about to throw the first punch when she was shocked to face the _shinobi._

" _What the hell?!"_

Chouji seemed to read Karui's mind regarding the current state that he was in. He sheepishly scratched his head while a warm blush crept to his cheeks because of embarrassment.

He was soaked from head to toe. Not just with water but with mud as well.

"I…I apologize for being late. The kids from the outer village needed help saving their pet dog. You must've waited long." Choji rushed his explanation as if trying to make sure that the point gets across before he was hit seeing the raised fist of Karui.

She on the other hand, was completely frozen, not sure whether to laugh at him, take pity, continue hitting him or do everything.

In the end, she decided on becoming something that is fit for a Kumogakure woman. Lowering her fist, she made a small bow of gratitude. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Eh?" Choji was sure she was going to hit him several seconds ago. He also heard the type of reputation the red-haired _kunoichi_ has.

"For taking the time to help one of our people, I am deeply grateful."

Choji didn't know how to deal with this Karui. He was fully prepared to be hit and be physically battered when he met the woman. It was what Sai and Naruto had warned him about after all.

Karui on the other hand was gently patting herself in her mind. She had been taking classes with Samui on how to have the proper decorum when faced with guests. Even she surprised herself with her current gesture. But she was really grateful to the Konoha _shinobi_ for taking the time to help.

"Well then, let's get you settled and we can start with the meeting and tour right after. Is that alright Akimichi-san?"

"Ano..Chouji would be fine…" he answered with a toothy grin. "I have a favor to ask you Karui-san" he added seriously.

"Since we're both going to be working together from now on, you can also call me Karui. I need to hear your favor first before I decide."

Chouji stiffened at that. There it is, the tough-as-nails _kunoichi_ has surfaced. Not granting favors that easily and always being on guard must be the nature of most Kumogakure _shinobi_. Although he was surprised that she let him call her by her first name, he continued on as his needs are already calling out to him.

"Ano- can we… eat first?"

Karui almost stumbled from her own version of modern-woman-with-a-dignified walk.

* * *

It was already third rounds of the quarterly meetings and Chouji have been going back and forth to Kumo. Passages are easier these days. The villages are no longer at war after all.

The same can also be said for Karui as she is representing her village and several things have to be discussed with Konoha from time to time.

Karui also felt comfortable being around Chouji and Naruto, despite the blond ninja being too noisy, annoying and over-the-top. He was the village hero after all. She'd never say it but she would be forever grateful to the annoying ninja.

They are currently in Chouji's favorite place in Kumo—the best _yakiniku_ restaurant in town. Of course, nothing really beats Yakini-Q back home but Kumo restaurants also have their own charm plus the food is really good.

"Karui, why aren't you eating? Is something the matter?" Yes. They're already on the first name basis over the past few months and surprisingly it's not actually hard to get along with the woman.

She looks tough on the outside and talks brashly against others. But that's just how she is. Chouji is even enjoying times when he's with her since his world becomes louder and more dynamic, a far cry from hanging around with Shikamaru all the time.

He heard a sigh. _She didn't hear me huh? Well… more food for me!_

With Chopsticks raised in the air ready to swipe clean every single meat slice on the grill, he was ready to go— **slam!**

"My niku! Should've known it's too early to celebrate" he sighed dejectedly.

Meals with Karui, would never be boring. This he learned from the number of times they've been eating together and the woman would usually fall prey to sudden outbursts because of something she heard or things she doesn't like.

"What is it this time? Or is it a who?"

"Don't ask!" she retorted. Chouji sighed at what is seemingly a verbatim for every conversation that they have in this topic. What's the purpose of answering back when he knew that she would tell him sooner or later? If he was a girl, or someone mean, he would've rolled his eyes at her.

After several minutes of seething, silent eating and silence…

"Seriously, that Omoi! He pisses me off!"

He muttered under his breath "When does he not piss you off…" Better not get in the warpath of deranged Karui. He don't want to be mistaken as Omoi.

"Everything he says is just… urghhhhh! I don't have a good body he says! My complexion's too black to be seen he says! I don't have boobs so I don't have any right to wear bra he says!"

He almost choked on the last comment. "Karui, I don't think that's something you say in public—"

"No one will ever come to like me he says…" she finished with a softer tone.

"Karui?"

"He might be right though… I act like this so I'm pretty sure I scare people off. I also don't have any curves and whatnot, which by the way is very important to women. I can't really call my acquaintances my friends. I push people away. And whether it's done consciously or unconsciously, I'm still left with nothing and no one."

He sighed at that. He never knew that behind the boisterous and self-assured demeanor is someone with shattered confidence and a lot of insecurities.

"Then… what about me?"

"What about you…"

"Aren't I your friend?"

Karui stared at him, wide-eyed. "There's also Naruto too…" he continued "… he treats you as his friend you know… And… there are many others, you just need to open your eyes more."

Chouji then went back to eating. "How can you … say that to me? When all I've been is mean towards you?"

"Mean? You've never been mean… well, not if you don't count the times you hit me needlessly."

"Che" Just as she thought, it would be pointless to listen to him.

"What I mean to say is, you're rough and you act like that but that doesn't make you half a woman. If anything, it makes you strong. You have a good heart, you love your brother to death, you're one of the best kunoichi I have ever seen, and you eat really well..."

"What's food got to do with anything?" she murmured furiously.

"… it only means that you don't need to conform to anything at all. And if there are rules for being a woman, you already have your own. You're doing fine. People might not understand because they're intimidated by what you can do. You've never let bother it bother you before, why should it matter now."

Chouji finished his long litany like he was nothing, swiping all the meat slices he can get. While she, on the other hand, was just staring agape at him, amazed. She would never tell but she was thankful.

* * *

"Ino" Chouji hollered. "I'm assigned to escort you to Kumo."

"Really Chouji?!" Ino beamed excitedly.

"Yeah. Let's get going!"

"You know Chouji, if you wanted to accompany me… you could've just asked."

"Eh?!"

"I won't pry. But you need to tell me sooner or later. I'm your best friend after all."

Ino, he realized, even without using any techniques or drawing her _kunai_ is a scary.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You gave her your last chip didn't you , Chouji? I saw it when she visited us. You don't easily give food away… especially your last chip." She smiled.

* * *

The meeting with the captain of the intelligence department took longer than expected. "Hmm.. where's that fatso. I'm hungry"

When Ino saw Chouji, he was talking to Karui animatedly and the latter was laughing. She have never seen her so unguarded before.

"Guess I'll have to find a good restaurant on my own."

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't be here till the month after next" Karui inquired.

Mouth still full of chips, he answered "Well, I came here to escort Ino and I didn't have anything to do as well."

"Ino huh?"

"Why?"

"I don't get how you get along with that b*tch" she spouted.

Chouji just laughed. He is used to the crass way of her talking. "Maybe. But she's my bestfriend. And we've been through more than a lot together."

She sighed. Why was she feeling irritated? It's not like Omoi's bothering her today. So why? That's right, she started getting irritated when she saw Ino with Chouji. _Well, that b*tch is really irritating, but she's not half bad._

"Why the long face?" More than the long face, she had the expression of someone thinking hard but is failing because she's not good at thinking.

"Huh? Nothing… Just wondering how you get along with each other, the lot of you. Everyone seems so… different."

"Well, for Ino's case… we've been together since we were children. She was the first one to call me fat-…"

"What?!" She already knows he becomes a raging bull when he's called 'fat' or anything that is classified as the synonym of the word.

"But… she's also the first one to actually help me overcome my insecurities. Even if she's like that, she easily sees the good things in other people, even if they can't see it themselves. And sometimes, that just what you need, you know. For others to see the good…" he smiled and looked so nostalgic.

 _This guy._ Chouji might have experienced every type of insecurities there is to experience.

"I never thought that I could actually be a ninja let alone live through a war. I never even thought I could even make friends. Shika and Ino made sure that it never happened" he added.

"And that's why you're so strong."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Why exactly are you making an effort to bake? Karuiiiiiiii, you're decimating half the kitchen already!"

"One more word from you Omoi, really, and you're the one I'll be putting in the oven." _Why did it this have to be so hard?_

A blonde walked in while surveying all the damage, "Whew! Guess it's true what they say, the kitchen can't compare to the battle field."

"Shuddap Samui!"

* * *

Chouji just finished meeting with the other ambassadors for the current plans and progress. It is the time of the year when the Chuunin Exams have to be considered.

"Karui, what is it you wanna talk about?" That's when he noticed the odd expression on her face.

"Eh, you look so nervous, is something bothering you?" This is so not like her, getting fidgety and nervous. He was starting to worried as well. He didn't know when it happened but she suddenly became part of his everyday routine. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Whatever's bothering her is also bothering him. Just like this moment.

"… baked… you…" Her voice was so soft he could barely hear anything.

"What? What are you planning?" _Bake? Me? She wants to bake me?! This is bad!_ "Karui, I may look plump but I assure you that I don't taste good at all!" he explained while flailing his arms in front of her for defense.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Then what are you talking about if you weren't thinking about baking me?"

She inhaled. It's now or never. "I said, I baked cookies for you!"

"Oh you baked cookies for me—Eh? For me? You? Cookies?" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

She showed her the box that she was hiding from her back. _Oh so that's why her hands have been behind her the whole time._

"You know how to cook?"

A nerve formed in her forehead because of that comment. "Just eat it, will you!" she commented while shoving the box to his hands.

She then saw him smile. _Really, this guy and food… how predictable._ She can't help but feel a smile creep on her face as well.

"Arigatou Karui, for actually making an effort. I know you did your best with this so I'm sure it will taste good." A question suddenly struck him. "Why did you give me this though?"

"Well, you know… for helping me these past few months" she answered while fidgeting with her hands.

"What are you talking about… of course it's my job. I can't let the Sixth kill me, you know."

"No I mean… for being here and helping me… a-and you know with all my tantrums and stuff… these problems with-with myself I mean." She felt heat in her cheeks at the moment so she knew that she was blushing.

"Cute."

She blushed ten-shades of red right after that comment. "Baka! What'reyoutalkingaboutjusteatit!"

"Why, what's wrong? You are cute, especially when you're blushing." Chouji never knew where he got the confidence but he was really proud of himself for being able to say these things.

"Tease me one more time and I swear to Kami, you will die by getting choked." She might have said threatening words but the effect was lost because of the softness used in the tone.

Chouji just smiled while unwrapping the box. "I'm not teasing you… But if you're asking for the truth, then I will give you one." He stopped what he was doing and stared at her intensely. "You're beautiful."

Karui gasped at his comment. She was trying to find words in her mind so she could scream at him. Nothing came. To diffuse the tension that is now slowly forming, she cleared her throat and tried to gain her composure. "Try it. And tell me if it's passable or not."

Chouji smiled and placed his hand on the box only to pull out what seems to be a cookie sprinkled with growth serum. He stared at it. "I didn't know that cookies were this big?" It was the size of his palm. Right after examining it, he took a bite.

"So how is it?" Karui was clearly anticipating for the answer.

"It's… good! It's really good!" Karui beamed at his comment. Overwhelmed with emotions she rushed to hug Chouji, therefore holding him too tight in the neck.

He tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "What? Oh sorry? Here, water" as she offered the beverage to him. He smiled right after.

Before they knew it, it was already time for him to go home. It's his last day in Kumo and he still have to report to the Hokage.

"Karui, before I go, there's something that I want to do… you know, to say thank you for the cookies."

He stood up while saying it, so she stood up as well. "What is it? You're not gonna do something weird right?" Chouji just smiled. "Chouji?!"

"Just trust me. Okay?"

 _It's not like he's gonna kill me right?_

"Turn around and close your eyes." She did what she was told so she now has her back from Chouji.

Before she could fully closed her eyes, she felt hands encircle her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. Her eyes widened at that. "Thank you", he whispered.

And before she could even react, he already broke the hug and was walking away from her towards the village gates.

"What just happened? Did he just-? What the f*ck just happened?" She didn't know how to react but she knows that she's blushing. She should kill him and she should've punched him when she had the chance. Instead, she was smiling. A mere second later she was already jumping with glee.

 _So this is what Ino-b*tch told me._

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Before Ino left with Chouji for Konoha the next day, she sought Karui. Other people might have different and negative perceptions of her but she'd never let that get in the way of her duty as Chouji's best friend.

"What is that girl trying to pull?!" Karui fumed as she walked towards where the blonde was waiting.

They both have strong personalities and would never let anyone hinder their opinions. It was like the blonde was born to be her natural enemy. _Aside from Omoi, of course._

"Oi Yamanaka, what do you wa—" she muttered as she sat.

"I'm quite busy so I'll get to the point." With a flick of a nail she stared intently at Karui.

 _Tch. Not letting me finish my sentences, this b*tch! Think Chouji. Think bestfriend. Think Chouji. Think bestfriend. Think Chouji. Think bestfriend._ She needed to repeat it over and over so as not to slice the slim neck of the blonde.

"Food is heart for Chouji." She stared incredulously at Ino. _Where is this girl getting at?_

"That means sharing food with others means a lot to him. It also means a lot to us because we know how important of an act it was for him." Karui's eyes widened for a fraction. Somehow she knew that Chouji has no qualms about sharing and even forcing food just so she could eat.

Ino continued, "He never shared his last chip with any of us. So giving it to you would mean something. Whatever it is that you two might have, I won't interfere seeing as Chouji seems so happy when he's with you. But if you think that you can just get away with leading him on… you have another thing coming. And I'll personally make sure you're dealt with properly. That's all" Ino smiled sickeningly sweet as she stood up.

Karui had trouble processing what she said in between. But the last part she heard very clearly.

"You've got nerve stepping into our soil and threatening me."

Ino didn't turn around when she answered, "I've got more than just nerve if it's to protect my friends."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

She didn't understand before, but she gets it now.

"Che. Who says I'm leading him on" she muttered while taking a step forward to where Chouji would have went and broke into a run.

When she spotted him he was already outside the village just several steps beyond the gate, she called out to him. "Chouji!"

Without slowing down she immediately reached where he was. When he turned around, she met him with a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned and ran back to where she came from.

Chouji, on the other hand, was still stunned from what she did.

Before she could get any further, she yelled again, "Akimichi Chouji!"

He looked up after he seemingly broken out of his reverie. He saw Karui smiling with the red of the setting sun on her back. She even looked more breathtaking to him.

"Akimichi Chouji! I LIKE YOU!" she smiled and waved as the gates were closing.

He smiled full force when it sunk in. And he then waved back.

* * *

 _ **Several years later…**_

"Okawari"

"Why do you keep asking for seconds Chouji when this is already your fifth plate?" Karui snapped with a hint of sarcasm. Chouji just answered the best way he knew how—a smile.

Their relationship was not a dramatic one. There was no moon-threatening-to-crush-the-earth-time-is-running-out-issue. Dramatic fights and explosive revelations were not present at all. It was not something explosive and grandeur.

No, theirs was a journey of realizations, self discovery and sweetness. It was built on trust, that they will always have each other's backs…and friendship—a very strong foundation with a lot of sweet moments on the side.

And yes, much as she hated to admit it, it was built on _food_ and their love for it. Though one would be wrong to assume that their relationship is shallow. After all, it was the thing that brought them together.

Seeing the man she fell in love with, made her realize that though their relationship lacked the dramatic flair she secretly hoped for when she was young, it's more than enough for her.

She wouldn't trade the feelings she have now— _happiness and contentment._

* * *

A/N:

I apologize if this took a long time to update. I have work so… and life got in the way. Reviews, comments and suggestions are accepted and very much appreciated.

Next Pairing: **Shikamaru Nara and Temari**


End file.
